Lovebite
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: "He was terribly hungry and after only feeding off the blood of small animals for the past two months...He was trying his best not to leap at the first person he saw: he wanted to keep his appetite for his favorite snack."  Vamp!EdwardXRoy


**Heylo all! This is my Vamp!Edward fic! I might write a prequel for this at a later date, but I'm not completely sure about that.**

**Beauty and the Bastard chapter 15 will hopefull be out by the end of this week...I hope...^^;**

**I hope you all enjoy this fic!**

* * *

><p>Golden eyes glowed brightly in the dim street light. The young man looked cautiously for anyone on the sidewalk. Finding no one, he stepped out of the alleyway he had hidden in and made his way to Central Headquarters. He was careful and quiet; if he saw someone walking toward him, he would duck in between the space between buildings. He'd stand there, hand over both his nose and mouth until the person was long gone, and then continue his way to headquarters.<p>

He was terribly hungry and after only feeding off the blood of small animals for the past two months; their blood was never very tasty nor satisfying. He was trying his best not to leap at the first person he saw: he wanted to keep his appetite for his favorite snack.

He stopped at the gates of Central headquarters and looked up at the building. He frowned as he saw that all of the office lights were off.  
><em><br>_

_'Damn bastard didn't wait,'_ Edward was mildly ticked that he had just suffered the walk across the city for nothing. Now he would have to go to the man's house. His throat ached at the thought of the long walk and the extended wait for the blood he craved.

When Edward reached the cozy one-story home of his lover, he inhaled deeply at the faint scent that lingered outside of the house. The curtains were drawn, but Ed could see the faint glow of the reading lamp through the thick curtain. As Edward walked closer to the front door, his throat began to burn a little. He raised a hand to his neck in an attempt to soothe it. The blonde then knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

He smirked as he heard the startled gasp and hurried footsteps nearing the door.

"Ah, Edward!" Roy's face was flushed when he opened the door. Edward's smirk grew at the blush, and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and nuzzled the warm cheek.

"You left the office."

"I was tired and Riza let me off early." Edward looked up at Roy and moved back a little. He cupped one hand around the other's still-red cheek.

"Are you not feeling well?" Edward frowned worriedly. "I could have sworn that it's been long enough for your body to have recovered from the last time."

"I'm fine, Ed, really." He moved out of the embrace and backed up a little bit. The blonde's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Roy began to look a bit sheepish.

"Then why are you acting so flustered?" He took a step inside Roy's house and Roy took a step further back.

"I forgot you were coming tonight, and -uh- my place is a mess." As Edward stepped further into the house, he looked around skeptically and closed the door behind him.

"Looks fine, like it normally does..." Edward trailed off as he noted something different in Roy's scent. Smirking, he hid his eyes behind his bangs and advanced on Roy until the elder backed into a wall. "And I don't think you forgot I was coming over."

Roy let out a startled gasp as Ed trailed a finger down his hastily-zipped pants.

"Alright, fine! You came in the middle of me jerking off, all right?" Edward laughed at the exasperated tone in his lover's voice.

"Well," his voice dropped into a lower octave, stunning golden eyes staring into Roy's deep blue. "Why don't you continue your_ business_ while I get started on your neck?"

Roy shivered at the lustful look Edward was giving him and barely realized he'd been nodding until Edward began to lead him into the living room. Roy let Ed gently push him back onto the couch and shivered as the blonde slowly unzipped the pants that held his stiff erection. Edward took hold of his left hand and guided it to his appendage.

As Roy slowly began to stroke himself, Edward settled beside him on the couch to the right. The blonde's lips slowly trailed up and down his neck. Roy tilted his head and sighed in pleasure, allowing Ed to have better access to his neck. He shivered and moaned as Edward lightly nipped at his sensitive skin and he quickened his strokes.

"Animal blood has nothing on yours," Edward murmured softly. His hands trailed along Roy's arm as he continued to ravish the elder's flesh with gentle nips and kisses. "I've been waiting so long...These past few weeks it's been hard not to come back early."

Edward could feel his throat burn at how close he was to the blood thudding quickly in Roy's veins. He tightly gripped at Roy's right arm in anticipation with one hand, and the other threaded through Roy's dark hair before cradling his warm left cheek. Edward licked along Roy's neck, now preparing to bite.

He could hear Roy's breaths coming faster and saw his cock beginning to swell. He smirked against Roy's throat as an idea formed in his head. Edward lowered his hand from Roy's arm to the hand that was moving in quick strokes. Roy stopped his movement at the touch and his eyes that had been closed, slowly opened.

His confused gaze found Ed's and he watched as the younger straddled his lap. He groaned as Edward rubbed his clothed groin against his bare one and arched at the shock of pleasure. He grew more confused when the blonde was no longer in his lap anymore. Roy jumped a little when Ed knelt on the floor and began to spread his legs, and situate himself in between them.

"Ed, what are you doing?" He had grabbed Roy's legs and pulled him closer to the couch's edge, his back at an angle with the seat of the couch. He adjusted his shoulders and neck so that he rested more comfortably against the back of the couch.

"I want to help you out, Roy," Edward purred seductively as his tongue flicked out and lapped at the pre-cum that had gathered at Roy's tip.

The older man shivered at the lustful look in Ed's eyes. Depending on how many weeks passed since the blonde last drank from him, Edward would get increasingly horny and practically force Roy into sex, (though the colonel was _always_ more than willing to help his lover). Roy found it amusing that the blonde's bloodlust made his body lusty as well.

As Edward wrapped his lips around Roy's top and sucked at it, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip, and into the slit. The ebony haired man's eyes closed and his breath came out in a shuttered sigh. He moaned softly as mismatched hands massaged his inner thighs and the young man's mouth slowly took in more and more of Roy.  
>Edward sucked at the hard and throbbing member in his mouth, his tongue moving against the underside and pushing him against the roof of his mouth. His eyes closed as he listened to the sounds the elder made, and sucked harder in an attempt for Roy to make more. He was rewarded with soft gasps and the odd assortment of noises that came with them. Edward moaned as he bobbed his head along the man's length and stroked the base lovingly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube. He struggled single handedly with the lube cap, but managed to get enough onto his metal fingers.<p>

Roy jerked his hips when he felt cold metal at his entrance, the finger slowly entering him.

"E-Ed," Roy gasped, and squirmed a little as the finger crooked touched the sensitive skin just around his prostate. He began to pet at the area, just missing his gland purposefully.

The blonde got another idea, and he had his teeth make a tiny little cut, almost like a paper cut, on Roy's cock. Roy jolted a little and made an almost whimpering sound. Edward soothed him by resuming his ministrations and gently prodded at the prostate before returning to the area around it.

Roy's back arched a little as Edward suddenly began to suck harder and a bit more earnestly. He was close and his moans and groans grew louder. One hand gripped at the fabric of the couch and the other rested on top of the blonde's head.

Edward was practically in heaven the moment a drop of Roy's blood touched his tongue. He wasn't able to get much out of such a small cut, however he tried to get as much as he could. He could feel Roy's cock pulsing in his mouth and moaned lowly and began to stroke directly at the man's pleasuring gland, which gave him the desired result.

"Ah, Ed," Roy panted, his hand on the blonde's head twitching. He could feel his legs quaking and his back slowly arching. All the while, the kneeling man continued, straining for every available drop of blood.

"Mhmn, Edw-ah-rd," Roy moaned as he came hard into the small vampire's mouth.

Edward swallowed it all and milked Roy for every last drop of both blood and come. Roy watched breathlessly as Ed slowly moved back and stared up at him, a string of saliva connecting his lips to his cock. Edward turned his gaze to the small cut on Roy's now drooping member and lapped at the last drop of blood that had formed as he withdrew his finger. Focusing on his saliva's healing agent, he licked again and watched as the cut disappeared.

Ed crawled back up on the couch and into Roy's lap, hugging the colonel tightly as he rubbed his cheek against his chest. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and their foreheads rested against each other.

"Ready?" Edward asked one arm wrapping around Roy's shoulders, his automail hand resting on his chest.

"I think so," Roy murmured after a moment. His body felt a bit drowsy and pleasure still hummed through his veins.

Edward nodded and kissed him, his tongue flicking out and teasing Roy's lips. The taller man let a lazy smirk form on his face as he slowly opened his mouth and let Ed's tongue sweep around his mouth. Ed pulled back and kissed Roy's left cheek before trailing down to his neck. Edward pressed his nose to Roy's skin there and breathed in the scent of Roy's blood.

His throat was practically on fire after the teasing bit of blood he had gotten from Roy's cock, and he found himself panting and his mouth beginning to water.

He kissed along Roy's neck and murmured a quiet "thanks" when the colonel tilted his head back, allowing Ed to have more room to pick from. Finding a spot, he began to lick the area lovingly, making it softer so the initial bite would hurt less.

Roy, knowing what was going to occur, soon raised his right arm and gently held the back of the blonde's head, just below his ponytail. Edward paused in his licking and drew back a little. Roy winced thinking he was about to bite, he relaxed however when Ed's lips touched his now wet skin, kissing his neck.

Once he felt Roy relax enough he opened his mouth, still under the pretense of kissing, and licked once more before he sunk his teeth into Roy's flesh.

Roy gasped painfully and his hand tightened in Ed's hair. The blonde's automail was rubbing his chest soothingly and he closed his eyes as his wince slowly faded away. He listened to the quiet noises Ed made as he fed and smiled a little to himself. With his hand, he pushed Edward's head closer to his neck and let out a moan, feeling his blood being drained.

Edward greedily sucked at Roy while comforting the elder man. His tongue and throat were rejoicing at their special treat. Ed fed off no other human though he craved human blood almost constantly. He moaned at the taste that no animal could compare to, and he doubted any other human's blood would taste as good as Roy's did.

He could feel Roy begin to shake and heard him moan weakly. Edward suckled gently knowing his time was almost up. When Roy's grip on his hair loosened and nearly fell away, Ed stopped altogether. Releasing Roy's neck from his mouth, he lapped at the puncture wounds repeatedly until they sealed up nicely and left a slight mark. He pulled back and looked at the man whose lap he was still seated in. Roy was quite pale and his breathing was a bit shallow and slower than Edward would have liked.

"Roy? You alright, Roy?" Edward cupped his cheek with his automail hand and rubbed his thumb across it. Roy's hand weakly rose and kept the metal at his cheek, his eyes fluttering open a moment later.

"'m fine," he mumbled, the corners of his lips just barely quirking up into a smile. "'m just tired."

"Alright," Ed nodded returning his slight smile. "I'll help you into bed, then." As they stumbled to the bedroom, Roy's dizziness and weak legs from blood loss made it difficult to walk down the hall, even with Edward's help. Once Ed had gotten him settled into bed, he turned around and started to leave.

"Stay?" the sleepy baritone voice asked.

"Of course," Edward turned back to Roy with a smile. "I always stay, Roy. I'm just going to turn off your lights." He left the room before the other could say anything more.

Roy closed his eyes as he made himself more comfortable. He opened them to stare at the ceiling and wait for his lover to come back. However, his attempt was in vain, his eyes had just closed when he heard the mismatched footsteps enter his room. He willed himself to open his eyes as the bed dipped down at the additional weight. He felt soft lips on his head and a warm hand caressing his cheek.

"Night Roy," the blonde smiled as the colonel's breathing evened out a bit and curled up onto his left side. He rested his head over Roy's heart and listened intently. The beat was irregular, but Ed knew it would return to normal in time.

Satisfied that he now knew Roy really was alright, he settled in under the covers, keeping his head over the man's heart. He would stay for the weekend and maybe a little into the week to make sure Roy recovered like he always did. But he wouldn't stay any longer than a week. If he did, he would begin to crave Roy's blood again, and may not be able to hold himself back. He would be sure to be sent on a ridiculously long mission, assigned either by himself or by Roy. He hated leaving his lover for so long, but it was to protect Roy from himself; so that Roy's blood would have the chance to replenish itself as always. He refused to have another incident like two years ago, that time he had come too close to losing Roy.

Feeling Roy's arms wrap around him in the man's sleep, he sighed and snuggled closer. Breathing in Roy's scent, he closed his eyes and let the man's heartbeat lull him into sleep.


End file.
